Who Loves me
by Gerao-A
Summary: Does Bulma loves Vegeta? our first DBZ fic. please be nice COMPLETE
1. Vegeta

_Who Loves me_

We are the Generation A

Alandra: this is our first DB fic, sob e nice, please.

Sunny: and even with all the drama, it is a V/B fic.

Ramon: And DBZ Does not belong to us, it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Sunny: warning, some DBZ Characters will be addressed the way they are known here in Portugal, **Goku** will be known has **Songoku**, **Piccolo** will be known has **Little heart of Satan** (We know it is a silly name but that is what we are calling him here), **Chichi** will known has **Kika** (because we Portuguese say chichi when we go to the bathroom and pi) and **the androids** will be addressed has **cyborgs**. One more thing, here in Portugal **Vegeta** doesn't call Goku Kakaroto, he just calls him Songoku.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Trunks is training in the special room , hoping that in some way this especial training will be enough to defeat the Cyborgs and that new menace Cell. And maybe it will be unnecessary, now that Little heart of Satan is now very powerful, but this is all to be on the safe side, we can not let Cell get the two cyborgs, Trunks thought to himself, who will know what will happened to humanity if that monster obtains his wishes.

Now Trunks attention is on his father who was training hard hoping to Kill the cyborgs, this Cell guy and Songoku, ever since Trunks was born he always wanted to meet his father who in his time line was killed by the cyborgs, the only thing that his mother told him was that his father had a lot of bad qualities, but he also had some good qualities, he just didn't like to show them to the ones he loved, that is why she always added that she knew that he liked her, but these last parts she always showed a sad face. What hurts Trunks the most is that when they were all facing C-20 or better yet Dr. Gero, Vegeta didn't made a move to save his family when Dr. Gero made an explosion for his escape, Vegeta just stood there looking for his enemy. But why? Why didn't he do it? If he truly loved them like his mother said, why didn't he do something to save them?

Trunks could not wait any longer, he wanted to known the answer, and he wanted to know now.

Vegeta was minding his own mind when Trunks appeared in front of him.

"What do you want, fool?" asked Vegeta, very irritated and with his cold eyes.

Trunks returned those same cold eyes. "I want to ask you something father."

"What?"

"Why didn't you same mother and my past self when Dr Gero launched that blast?"

"Why should I?" asked Vegeta, very coldly.

"What?" Trunks was surprised by his fathers reply, how could he be so cruel? Trunks could not control his anger, he is so furious that he turned into a Super Saiyen. "**It is your family, Damn you**!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks throws a punch a Vegeta, who escapes it very easily. "Hump, fool, you think you overcome the Prince of the most powerful warriors of the universe?"

Trunks is so full of rage right now. "It that the only thing that matters to you!?!?!?!? Your stupid pride? And you revenge on Songoku? Your wish to be the emperor of the universe? Do you know how much you made my mother suffer because of that?"

"Me? **ME**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? What about what she made me suffer!?!?!?" replied back Vegeta.

"What?" this caught Trunks by surprise, what the heck did his father meant by that? "What do you mean by that?"

"Hump!" Vegeta turned around ready to leave, but Trunks appeared in front o him again.

"No, No, no! Now I want to know what you meant by that?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. Should he or shouldn't he tell him everything? After a few moment o deep silence he decided to tell his son, after all Vegeta has been having this deep weight in his heart for a very long time. "You probably know that your mother once was dating the earthling called Yamcha?"

"Yes I do!"

Vegeta finally open his eyes. "And you probably know that they were always arguing and all that crap? One day that Yamcha guy has come to your mother and decided to finally break up with her for good, because he said that he need to find the invincible fighter that was once in him and that he had lost it when he met her, and he wanted to find it again before the arrival of the Cyborgs. This has broken your mother heart, and or has strange has it might seem, I pity her. It was strange even for me, but I felled very connected to Bulma. You probably won't even believe it but I have been at her side ever since she broke up with Yamcha, I supported her the best I could, and we............started to develop a especial relationship. A few years later I noticed that your mother was getting fat, nine mounts later you mother was getting more fatter, I believed it was because of the fact that she was eating very much, but I also could tell that she was hiding something from me. One day I found out that Bulma was on the hospital, that was the day I knew of your existence, and it was the day I discover how the female humans get pregnant....................."

Vegeta stopped on telling his side of the story of his relationship with Bulma, and Trunks noticed that there are more things that he doesn't want to tell, but Trunks wants to know every thing. "What happened next?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "You grandmother told me that you are my son, so I ran to the room where your mother was, and she confirmed that."

"But what did you mean by that she made you suffer?"

"You didn't listen when you mother told me that I was your father, you should have listen to her tone of voice, it is like she was telling me that she didn't wanted me to be a part of her life, that she didn't wanted me to be your father............. that is when I understod that she only used me to forget that Yamcha buffoon and that she had no intensions of being with me."

Trunks is trembling in disbelieve. But Vegeta continued.

"That is when I understand that I'm better of alone, and that I must continue with my plans of defeating Songoku and becoming the emperor of the universe."

Vegeta turn his back on his son planning to leave, but not before adding one more thing "So tell me, you idiotic idiot, why should I save someone who fooled my feelings, who just used me like an object?" and Vegeta flew away to some other part of this enormous room.

Trunks could not believe what he just heard, could it be true? Did his mother only used his father, and never loved him? But could Vegeta be telling the true? Trunks could tell that he was, he felt the sadness and angst in Vegeta's voice when he told him every thing, it's the same voice that his mother used when she talked about Vegeta. There must be something Bulma never told him, why didn't she never told him that she was pregnant?

Trunks must talk to the Past version of his mother to investigate the true.

_To be continue............._


	2. Bulma

Who Loves me

_Chapter 2_

Cell made his announcement on television, every one was shock of Cell's power and cruelty, he is just has cold has Frizer was. All the Z warriors that are at Capsule Corp. had no words of how to describe Cell's immense power. Trunks on the other hand was so ashamed of him self for not being strong enough to stop Cell.

Bulma who was caring baby trunks look at Vegeta who was taking out his T-shirt.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" asked Bulma has she walked to him

"Don't get me wrong. It is not because of the fate of the humans that I'm going to participate in the tournament. It is because I want to beat him." Said Vegeta has he walked away.

"I'm going with you father!" Trunks ran after his father but Bulma stop him.

"Wait Trunks, let me cut your hair, I'm sure it bothers you."

"Thanks mother."

"Hump, cutting his hair....." murmured Vegeta.

_Later_

Trunks were in one of the bathrooms of CC with his mother who was cutting his hair. This was a perfect moment to ask his past version of his mother exactly what had happen between her and father. What his father had told him when they were training for the Cyborgs and Cell has made him feel more confuse and desperate, like a child who hated to see his parents fighting.

"Mother..............can I ask you something?"

"What is it Trunks?"

"Trunks took a deep breath. "How do you feel about father?"

This took Bulma by surprise, she even dropped her scissors. After a few moments of silence she decided to talk "Well...................................your father.........................................he.......................he.................."

Trunks understood that his mother didn't want to talk about it. "Why did you never told him about me?"

"What?" gasped Bulma. "How-How-how..........."

"Father told me, he said that he only knew of my existence when I was born. So why you did never told him about me?" Trunks asked again.

Bulma has her hair covering her eyes "I was scared Trunks............"

"Scared?"

"Yes, I was afraid of being hurt again..................Yamcha has left me because of his pride of a fighter, not because he was a playboy. And your father........you know how he is.......he has an endless pride...............I was afraid that if I told him he was going to be a father that he would leave me forever, but that did not work, I end up hurting my self for not telling him, and he ended up leaving me, because of his stupid pride..............................I'm sure that it is his pride that stops him for being with his family. When I was nine mouths pregnant of you he never said anything, he just kept on training and eating and sleeping"

"You are wrong mother."

"What?"

"Father did not know how the female earthlings get pregnant, he thought that you were eating to much. You should have seen father face when he told me this, it was a face that I never saw in him before......it was like................it was like he felt that he was abandoned........ He left you because you never told him about me, he believes that you have only used him, instead of loving him. He was suffering mother, a lot."

"What?" Bulma has her eyes trembling, she never thought that cold hearted Vegeta would act like this. "But I do love him, I just did not sure he............."

"Looks like the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"Looks like it.............but how the Sayen females get pregnant?"

"I don't know, he did not tell me."

"Alright, now let me finish cutting your hair, I sure Vegeta is waiting for you." And so Bulma continues cutting his future son's hair, but she is glad she had this conversation with Trunks, it has given her a new hope about her relationship with Vegeta.

To be continue..............

Ramon: the story is not over yet people.

Sunny: don't miss the next chapter


	3. Bulma again

Who Loves me

_Chapter 3_

The day has come, the day where the fate of the world is on the line today, every one of the Z warriors are in the paradise waiting for Songoku.

And Bulma is on her home in her bed, even though she was with her eyes closed, she is not sleeping. After her talk with the Future Trunks she tried to talk with Vegeta but he was to busy training for Cell's tournament and Bulma was fixing C-16, that cyborg is very kind unlike the others, and Bulma was surprised that he had a big bomb inside of him, Bulma had no choice but to remove it.

But Bulma really wanted to talk to Vegeta before Cell's tournament, she wanted to fix this conflict between them. To think that all of this happened because she didn't believe that Vegeta would love her.

She was devastated when Yamcha left her, she was afraid that Vegeta would do the same to her because they now have a son. But he only left because he believes Bulma didn't care for him.

But the blame of all this was because she was also afraid of him. She still remembers what Krillin and Songohan told her what Vegeta has done. When Songoku had faced his companion, Napa, Songoku used a special technique to defeat Napa, ending up broking his spine. Songoku throw Napa to Vegeta so that he could take him away with him, every one thought that they had won, but Vegeta surprised every one. He grabbed his companion, throws him to the air and coldly eliminated him. Vegeta killed one of what was left of a strong race, in that time Bulma believed that Vegeta did not care for anything, not even for his own people who died in the hand of Frizer, back on Named he destroyed an entire village to find a Dragon Ball. Vegeta is a cruel despicable evil man with no respect to anyone. That is what Bulma thought of him back then.

But after the mayhem back in Namek, Songohan has told Bulma what Vegeta has done back there. Vegeta bravely fought the Especial Forces (Gineu Force) Frizer wanting to avenge his people, but Vegeta has ended humiliated and killed by Frizer. Before he die he has begged to Songoku to avenge his people, to make Frizer pay for all that he has done, he begged all of this and he was crying. When Songohan told her all of this Bulma was amazed that that monster even had tears, but she still could not stop but to feel sorry for him, that is the main reason why she invited him to her home, and when he had returned back from space she treated him like more like a normal person instead of a cold bloody Saiyen, and the more time he spend in her house the more she felt more close to him and their relation ship took to the next level. She could not believe she did that.

But more than ever she wanted to talk to Vegeta, to make him know that she deeply cares for him, but now it is too late. Today it's the last day, Vegeta and the others are already on their way to the place where the tournament is being held.

Suddenly Bulma felt someone giving her a kiss on her check.

"What?" Bulma got up and saw that there was no one in the room. "I must have been dreaming.........." She then looks to the window and notices that it is open and the curtains are flying.

Bulma ran to the window and saw a glowing sparkle flying away from her home and away from the city.

Bulma let out a tear and a smile, she didn't need to be a genius to understand who it was.

"Vegeta..........."

To be continue...................

Alandra: so what are you people thinking about our fic so far?

Maliska: more coming up


	4. Vegeta and Bulma

Who Loves me

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

Cell' tournament is finally over, it ended with Songohan killing him, but with cost of a life, Songoku, who risked his life to save the earth, his friends and family.

Bulma has passed to the sons house to pass her regards for their lost, and she partially cry when Songohan told every one what where his fathers last words.

_I'm proud of you my son, you fought like a leader. Songohan, you must take care of your mother. Tell her I love her, and to where I am going I will never forget her, never´_

"Even in the end Songoku's last though where to his family. The most tragic of all is that he did not know that he was going to be a father again. He could be brought back with the help of the Nameks Dragon balls, but he decided to stay in the other world because he believed that the reason that so many evil creatures appeared what all because of him. That is what I have told him once. Songoku is no longer alive because of the stupid things I say. I really have a big mouth."

Bulma arrived to her home, it is already night time, her parents are asleep and her baby as well. she was just lost in her thoughts "No matter what I do I always end up hurting the ones I care, even the ones I love."

Suddenly she hears a noise coming from out side and so she decided to investigate. When she got out side she saw Vegeta getting into one of those space ships that were used to travel to Namek.

When Bulma got inside she notice that he had all his stuff f ready to leave. "Vegeta, What are you doing?"

Vegeta turns to her. "What do you want girl?" (AN: here in Portugal Vegeta calls Bulma girl, not woman, or just simply call her by her real name)

"I ask you first! Where are you going?"

"I'm going away, and I will never return!"

"What?" asked Bulma in a frightened tone "You are leaving? Why?"

"Songoku is dead. He ridicule me by saving my life! And now his son is the strongest! I only stayed here until I could beat Songoku myself!"

"You Are leaving your family behind?" asked Bulma with tears already forming in her eyes "you are saying that you don't to be a part of us? You are saying that your hate for Songoku is the only thing that kept you here on the earth? Your have a son for God's sake!"

"And do you want me around!" asked Vegeta in a cold serious voice.

"Yes I do!"

"Don't lie to me!!!!!!!" shouted Vegeta, and Bulma could feel the angst in Vegetas voice. "You only invited me to your home so that you could keep an eye on me! You never cared for me!"

"That is a lie!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why.........why.......why you never told me about Trunks?"

Bulma was in silence for a moment before she started to speak. "I was afraid......"

"Afraid?"

"I was afraid of how you would react by knowing that you would have a son. I was afraid that...."

"How I would react?" interrupted Vegeta. "Did you thought that I would be angry by knowing that I would have a future heir to my throne? Did you though that I would be afraid that I would have a soon that will carry on with my legacy? No!!"

"Well, you haven't say a thing when was in the nine mouths pregnant."

"That is because I did not know how the woman earthlings get pregnant!"

"So how the woman's of your race get pregnant?" asked Bulma very curiously, this has been a question that has been on her mind for so long.

"Well it is just like the way the women's earthling do, but the only difference is that the baby is on the belly the women for a year, and during that time the woman must not eat anything or the baby who is inside of her will die."

"Not eating for a year? My word......... but why is it that way?"

"I don't know, it just is that way. And it was very rare for woman to survive while she is giving birth because of not eating for an entire year. That is why I never meet my mother. That is why it was very rare to have female Saiyend in the elite groups!"

"I see............ but still, are you going to leave."

Vegeta turn his back on her. "Of course I am. There is no point for me to be here!"

"Please Vegeta don't be stubborn!" Shouted Bulma, but she sounded like she wanted to cry. "Stop acting like you don't love me! Explain to me why did you came to my room and gave me a kiss on my cheek on the day when Cell's tournament started?"

Vegeta blushed, he thought that he left the room silently that day "I'm not leaving because I don't .......care for you. I do lov...................care for you deeply. It is just because I don't know if I will ever trust you again."

Bulma was trembling, even if Vegeta had his back on her he could sense that she was trembling. "Vegeta please, try to understand................Yamcha left me because of his fighters pride, I was afraid that you would do the same thing to me, I was afraid of being alone. You should know what is like to be alone!"

Of course Vegeta knew. His entire people were destroyed by Frizer, and all those years Vegeta felt very alone. He more than anyone should understand what Bulma must have felt. Vegeta turns around and hugs Bulma. "Your right, I should know. I guess I was too stupid that time to understand. I'm sorry."

Bulma rested her head on his shoulders "No Vegeta I'm sorry..............do you want to leave?"

Vegeta cupped her chin and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Bulma loved his kisses, he kiss like a prince. "No, I will stay."

Bulma gave him a big smile and hold him tighter, after a few moment of being alone with each other, they returned back to the Capsule Corp. to start their lives all over again, and this time, with no fear.

_The End_

Alandra: And so we end our first DBZ fic. So what do you people think?

Sunny: And the part where it is saying what where Songokus last words before he died were exactly what had he said here in Portugal, we don't know what was that he really said in the Japanese version or English version.

Ramon: and we thank all that have been reading and reviewing our fic.

Air Jay: Till next time!


End file.
